1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general, to the manufacture of abrasive material in the nature of coated abrasive material and, more specifically, to an abrasive material designed to give both high finish and stock removal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Over the years, it has been customary to use a relatively agressive abrasive material for stock removal and polishing and a non-abrasive or only slightly abrasive material for buffing to a high finish. There has now been developed a resilient, controlled density, porous abrasive material similar, in some respects, to conventional coated abrasive material which may be used, quite advantageously, for either or both of these different applications.
Such an abrasive material, comprising a laminate of a foam layer and a flexible reinforcing backing member, is disclosed in my above-mentioned co-pending application, Ser. No. 638,042, filed May 12, 1967 for Saturated Resilient Abrasive Laminate and application Ser. No. 632,978 filed Apr. 24, 1967, now abandoned, for Resilient Abrasive Laminate, the disclosures of both of the applications being incorporated herein by reference.
Although the resilient, controlled density, porous, abrasive material has been found quite satisfactory in many respects, one problem associated with its use heretofore is that it tends to produce a varying finish on the material it is used to abrade. Although this feature is not critical in many instances, it can be critical in others. In any event, the production of a uniform, constant-performing abrasive product is desirable.